Maybe Someday
by HopelesslySingle
Summary: The Pines twins aren't accepted by their father, and their mother isn't much better. School's a bitch too. ITS STANCEST BECAUSE YES. You were warned.
1. Chapter 1

REMEMBER: This is my first fanfic and I know it's not the best, but I'll try to please.

Also you know those super smart, super busy authors who can't update often because life gets in the way? Yeah, I'm not one of them. So I will always be updating fanfics, unless I'm too lazy. I also didn't fully revise this because this site kinda pissed me off lmao. Anyways I hope I didn't do too bad. qwq

* * *

Deep down Maud knew.

She knew her two sons weren't straight. She knew that since they were about ten years old. Now she stuck in between of having to decide what's more important to her: the love of her life, Filbrick Pines, or Stanley and Stanford.

Maud couldn't ditch her husband, not after twenty years of marriage, something that's not guaranteed to happen again in her lifetime. It was sad to admit, but she doubted she'd find someone to love her as long as her husband would. They promised they'd never leave each other, no matter what.

Her children were just as important to her. She was proud of how they turned out, even if they both liked boys. She tried to forcibly make them find girls and talk to them, in hopes that it was just a phase and they would grow out of it, but she knew that would never happen.

Maud was torn inside. No mother should have deal with this kind of stress at all. She could only imagine how her babies felt; their father didn't approve of them, hell, he practically disowned them and would deny them in public. He even went as far as to try and erase them from exsistence.

Rolling over these thoughts, she didn't even hear the twins come though the door, running to the kitchen where she sat at the table, drinking her lukewarm tea.

They came in and dropped their stuff off by the front door before heading to the kitchen and greeted their mother. "Hey mom." Lee and Ford spoke in unison as they gave her a kiss on the cheek and a half hug.

"Hello boys, how was school?"

"It was good I guess..." Stan half lied. They get bullied a lot in school. Tripped, punched, called names, things of that matter. Some days are worse than others, but as long as Ford didn't get the brunt of it, Stan wouldn't complain.

On the other hand, Ford hated seeing his brother get hurt for taking up for him. He hated being a six fingered freak, but he hated what the bullies do to his brother more. Stan always tells him that he can take it, but it just made Ford's heart break even more.

He truly hated being weak.

"...rd." A voice called him back into reality. It was their mother.

"I'm sorry, what?"

She rolled her eyes and repeated herself. "I asked how your day was, I guess not that good since you didn't answer me."

"Oh, sorry mom. It was just stressful with testing and the amount of homework we got." It was tough keeping up with the lies they've told her. He wanted to just tell her that they get picked on and beg her not to make them go back.

It seemed like the easier option to be home schooled, but then he remembered, they'd have to deal with their father all the time and he's ten times worse on Stanley than the teens at school. If it wasn't for being intelligent, he'd get what Lee got as well.

Their mother had noticed Ford making strained faces and quirked a brow at him, confused. Stan also noticed this.

Seeing as Ford had been zoning out for too long, Stan casually placed an arm around his shoulder. "C'mon Poindexter, you got a lot of homework to do, remember?"

They never stayed downstairs for too long. As much as they hated to admit it, they were horrified of their father and what he's capable of. He would always complain about the boys being in the way whenever he was in a bad mood - which was quite a lot - so it was best to stay in their bedroom as much as possible, especially after last time.

* * *

 _"Ford!" Called Stan from the top of the steps. Ford was in the living room watching television. Their parents weren't home yet and he decided to enjoy himself while he had the chance. It was only four thirty-seven and Filbrick wouldn't be home for at least thirty more minutes, that was enough time to finish his show. After calling him for the tenth time, Stan made his way downstairs to see what his brother was doing that he was so invested in that he flat out ignored him. "Poindexter, what are you doing down here? You know pa hates it when we're down here."_

 _"I just wanna watch this episode," Stanford never took his eyes television. "-and besides dad won't be home for a little while, he won't know."_

 _Stan was worried, if they were caught, who knows what he would do to them. As he tried again to get Ford to go upstairs, the front door was swung open by their father. Ford immediately jumped up and Stan turned toward the living room entrance, backing up to join Ford, where Ford tried to disappear behind Stanley and grabbed his hand causing Stan to give a reassuring squeeze back._

 _He didn't say anything at first, and that frightened the twins a lot, that usually meant he was going to do something irrational. Filbrick looked at them, then at the television set, and then eyes rested on them once again. "Who told you two to be down here?" He was drunk, the smell of alcohol was strong. His hands curled into balls when no one answered him, so he slowly repeated his question. "Who told you two you were allowed down here?" Ford was visibly shaking, he couldn't speak, the words died in his throat every time he opened his mouth to talk. Lee spoke in his place. "I was bored, so I came down here, Ford told me not to, but I didn't listen." Ford's eyes widened and squeezed his brother's hand even tighter in fear._

 _Their father walked over to them, eyes lingering on Stan for a while. Lee continued to stare back at their father with a horrified expression. Ford closed his eyes, he couldn't take it. It was his fault this happened and now Stanley was going to get punished for it. Filbrick gripped Stan by his neck and strangled him, Stan lost his grip on Ford's hand as he fell to the floor with their father crushing him. He started turning blue due to lack of oxygen and Stanford panicked. clawing at the hands that strangled his brother, Filbrick let go of Lee and turned his attention to the weaker sibling. He balled his fist up and punched Ford in his face, causing his nose to bleed. "You're both a disgrace to this family!" Stan was gasping for air and Ford was holding his bloody nose. As if that wasn't enough, Filbrick dragged Stan to the vacant closet and shoved him inside, locking it after he slammed it shut. "Don't you open that goddamn door or I'll kill ya both!"_

 _Fearing for his life and his twin's Ford did the least he could; sit by the closet and wait until hos brother was allowed out._

* * *

"Is something bothering you, Sixer?" Stan broke the silence.

"No." He lied and returned to his book. "I'm trying to do my homework."

Stan knew better than to just leave it be. Something was bugging his brother and no way in hell was he going to let that be, he wanted to know.

"I know it's something Fordsy." Retorted Stan, smirking at the moniker Ford hated so much.

Ford glared, but rolled his eyes and brushed it aside, then looked down at his six fingered hands, fiddling with them. "I was just thinking about some things..." Like the events of today alone. "I don't like seeing you suffer...and for me of all people. I'm not worth-"

He never got to finish his sentence because Stan threw a hand over his mouth and leaned in really close. "Don't you EVER think that way again. I don't care what happens to me, I'd do it all again for you, with a smile on my face if it means I can protect you. I mean that from the bottom of my heart." He let go and took a step back giving his brother a small sincere smile truly meaning every single word that was said.

Ford was stunned.

It made him fully realize he could only count on his brother to be there for him, he didn't deserve someone as caring as him.

Tears burned in his eyes and Stanley pulled him into a tight hug, making Ford cry into his chest.

He loved his brother. He was all he had, and he was going to show it, no matter the consequences.

Then it happened.

Ford pulled out of the hug and stared into Stanley's beautiful chocolate hues and cupped his face, leaned in, and kissed him.

* * *

Yes my horrible fanfic. xD

I also don't even have a clue where I'm going with this. ^

I dunno R&R? I know I could use some practice so hopefully by the end of this (or the next) story my writing won't be so bad.

Have a good day!


	2. Chapter 2

BEHOLD! My second chapter! Hope you people like it.

Tbh I wasn't expecting anyone to favorite this, that made me so happy! :D

I don't remember if I said it already, but I'm making this somewhat dark, or very dark. I'm still thinking about it.

 **Warning: Sexual harassment in this chapter.**

* * *

It had been two days since Ford kissed him and Stan was feeling emotionally confused about the whole ordeal. Brothers weren't supposed to share feelings like that, everyone knew that.

He didn't like Ford like that, right?

He couldn't.

He loved him like a brother, the way it should be. Then why the unsettling feeling in his stomach?

Poor Stanford had been apologizing every time he got the chance. They were always silent around each other but that was only because this made Stan think so much and Ford tried to figure out a way to explain the incident.

Ford felt really bad for kissing his own sibling, it wasn't right. What the hell was he thinking? If only he didn't act on impulse, or have those stupid thoughts in the first place, things wouldn't be how they are at this very moment.

"Poindexter." Lee called from his side of the room. Ford was pulled from his thoughts and turned from the desk he was sitting in to look in the direction of his brother. It looked like he was trying to do his homework; most likely not because when does Stan do work?

"Yeah?"

"Why did you kiss me that day?"

Shit. Just when Ford was beginning to get over it, Stanley just HAD to bring it up.

"I mean it's no big deal, I just wanted to know the reason behind it, if you even had one at all."

Ford was currently fighting with himself. One part of him want to just downplay it as an experiment, just to see what it was like, and the other part wanted to confess his love for him. The second option was pretty risky, so Ford went with the first thought on impulse.

"Well... I just wanted to show you that I loved you..." Good job Stanford Pines, that wasn't the route he intended to take, but it's too late to back out now.

"...Uh-huh..."

Eyes studied Ford's face then slowly turned back to his textbook without another word.

Ford wanted to cry. His brother hated him for sure, he just felt it. Heaving a sigh, he put away his books into his bag and prepared for sleep. Stan did the same.

A textbook was thrown onto the floor and they both climbed in their seperate beds. "Welp, g'night Sixer."

"Good night, Lee."

The teen faced the ceiling, unable to sleep. There was too much on his mind. Car alarms went off in the distance, people were yelling at one another for things he couldn't make out.

A low groan escaped from his lips. He sat up and rubbed his temples in frustration.

School was tomorrow, he really didn't want to go, but if he skipped then surely the principal would call their house.

What to do?

There was nothing that could be done, except take it like every other day. Be like Lee, he hardly complains about his days. Why couldn't Ford be that strong willed?

Being him seriously sucked.

Another sigh escaped him and he fell asleep for the night, upset.

* * *

It was fourth period, Chemistry class. Today was an odd day for the Pines twins.

No one bothered them, no tripping, no shoving, no hate messages taped to their locker.

Nothing.

It was an oddly quiet Monday for them.

"Sixer."

"Hmm?"

"Don't you think this is too weird? I mean, no one even spoke to us today, that's gotta be something bad doesn't it?" As much as he tried not to show it in front of Ford, Stanley was scared. Usually something happens by now, he had a very bad feeling about this.

"Just keep an eye out, they're bound to do something." The teen went back to taking notes, and Stan redirected his attention to the window, watching the janitor clean the pavements of the school entrance.

* * *

By lunch time the twins were on the edge of their seats, flinching at every move someone made around them, the little things.

The cafeteria was pretty empty - more emptier than usual. A lot less kids were eating indoors today. Ford took note of that.

The bell would ring in a few minutes, if it would just stay this way unil-

A few seniors approached them, standing right behind Stanley. They were just...standing there. Ford fearfully looked at the older group of boys that were smirking, clearing getting a satisfaction from scaring him.

"So losers, how's your day been so far?" One of them spoke, causing the others to howl with laughter as if it was the funniest thing in the world.

Stan growled, turning around to meet the older kids. "What the hell do you guys want?" He spat.

Here it comes.

"Relax stupid. We just wanted to check up on you two." The same boy mocked. Two more boys started touching him. One ruffled Stan's hair and the other began rubbing the poor boy's thighs tantalizingly slow. Lee's head dropped, his body shook slightly. Stanford couldn't do anything to help.

The older teens never went this far before, sure they've gotten physical, countless times, but never anything as disgusting as this.

They've reached a new low.

Tears threatened to spill as he helplessly watched his brother get sexually harassed.

Stan's eyes went wide staring at the hand inching its way closer to his groin.

The leader of the group bent down, lean into the side of Lee's face, tightly gripped a fist full of his hair and licked the shell of his ear. Stan visibly shivered and tried to pull out of their grasp, but failed horribly as they held him in place. Big hands fondled with the button and zipper of his pants.

Why was nobody seeing this? People must've thought they were just having a little chat. Is that why no one came to help?

Stanford stared at his lap, fiddling with his six fingered hands.

After what felt like an eyernity, the bell finally rang. Thank heaven's too, Stanley couldn't handle any more of this assault. The boys left and most of the room was cleared, Stanley didn't move from his spot, neither did Stanford.

Five minutes passed, Ford finally spoke up, trying to pull Stan from his thoughts.

"Lee..." The teen looked up at his brother.

"...Yeah?" His voice was shaky. Ford never felt more shitty than at this point now. What kind of sibling allows this to happen? And in front of him no less.

"Wanna go home?"

Stan nodded, still feeling hands on his body. He fastened his pants again, rising slowly from the table, exiting the vacant lunchroom to grab their things to leave.

Once inside the car, Stanley did nothing except stare at the steering wheel, mind racing over the previous events that occurred not even twenty minutes ago.

"Lee...are you okay?"

'Of course he's not, idiot.' Ford mentally slapped himself for not thinking that question through.

Stanley wanted to say yes. He truly did, but when he tried to answer his brother, the tears that were threatening to spill, fell from his eyes and nothing but sobs came out of him. Two shaky hands made their way to his face as he wiped the falling tears from his cheeks, only to be replaced with more tears. Giving up, Stan wept into the palms of his hands, gross sobs filling the silence between them as Ford could only look at his brother sorrowfully, tears leaking from his own face as well.

Stanley was crying.

Not just tears; a complete break down.

Some brother he was.

Stanford comforted Stanley as best he could, enveloping him in a hug, allowing snot and tears to stain his blue shirt.

He'd been crying for a solid twelve minutes before the choking sobs turned into whimpers, then died altogether. Stan pulled away and wiped his face with his sleeve. He couldn't help but laugh at the mess he left behind on Ford's shirt.

"Thanks Stanford."

A smile spread across Ford's lips seeing his brother better now.

"Let's go home now." The car was started, Stan pulled out of the parking lot ans headed for home.

* * *

Poor boys.

If you haven't been able to tell, I love making my favorite characters suffer.

I haven't gotten anything negative, or positive feedback at all so I'm assuming it's not a bad thing.

Bonus note: I'm currently collaborating with a friend with a friend on a lemon and if I like how it turns out, then I'll put it in the story...just as soon as I figure out where it fits. OH and before I forget, I'm also working on a Fiddlestan fanfic while I'm writing this story, but it won't be published it until this one is further down the line.

I am fandom trash I know. uvu

Anyways I'm off to start chapter three!


	3. Chapter 3

Heyyyy, sorry this took a little time to get out, I had gotten very sick, meaning I felt like shit so I wasn't able to write.

Remember when I said I wasn't one of those people who went to college? Well change of plans, I applied two days ago, so now when I take too long to update stuff, that's the reason. That's not until February or March, so you all can continue to read my sins.

The more I add to this story, the more the title becomes irrelevant.

* * *

Stanley was pretty silent for the rest of the evening. Hiding under the blankets in his bed, facing the wall. He didn't want to eat, he didn't want to do anything. Stanford was in his own bed, glancing at Stan's form every now and then.

'The boys haven't even come down to eat.' Maud thought as she sat in the living room next to Filbrick who was, as usual, reading a newspaper.

She excused herself to head up to their room to make sure everything was alright.

Soft tapping was heard from the other side of the door followed by their mother's voice. "Boys? Are you both alright?" She opened the door immediately after.

Stanley didn't acknowledge her presence, usually he was the one to tell her everything was fine, but if he's not even speaking, what was Ford supposed to do? Would she get suspicious?

'Just lie Stanford, Lee would want you to.'

"Yeah, we're fine, we ate before you two came home."

'Stanford answering instead of Stanley? And Stanley not even getting up from his spot, what's wrong with him?' Maud made her way over to Stanley's curled up form. "Sweetie...is something bothering you?"

A grunt was all he gave her. That's never happened before. What's wrong with her little free spirit?

"Stanley? Is something the matter with you?" She placed a hand on his shoulder.

He gave another grunt, yanking his shoulder away, not caring how she felt about it. The teen scooted closer to the wall, tucking the blanket under his body.

Maud was pissed. Pissed and hurt. What is wrong with him? Looking at Ford for answers, she saw his face faltered a moment, as if he wanted to speak.

If Ford spoke about what happened today, Stan would hate him for sure, that would ruin everything. So he decided to simply shrug his shoulders, shoving his face into a book to hide from her.

"Stanford," She began. He swallowed hard, knowing she meant business. "what is wrong with your brother?"

"I don't know?" God Ford, how hard is it to successfully lie?

"Bullshit. You know something."

"He just doesn't feel well, probably something he ate?" He was clearly running out of excuses.

Taking one more look at the curled up body on the bed, Maud tried to move the blanket from over his body, trying to take a look at her son. "Stanley..."

"Go away."

 _"Those boys are starting to get out of line with you. Show 'em that YOU'RE in charge."_

 _"What do you mean by that?" Her arms crossed. Surely he didn't mean what she thought he meant._

 _"You know EXACTLY what I mean." Filbrick smirked, manipulating her. "Those dumb asses talk down to you more than they should, ungrateful little shits. You're just gonna take that from 'em?"_

 _Hit her children? She didn't want to that, but...if it's the only way to get them to listen, just once wouldn't hurt, right? Its just to make a point across._

 _Right?_

Rage took over. Maud stood up, yanked the blankets off of Stanley and swung at him, landing a blow on his cheek. Stanley's hand shot up to the cheek that had been assaulted. It was pretty sore. Probably going to bruise soon.

Great.

He looked at his mother with hurt evident in his eyes, but dared not speak worried that he'll make her upset again. So much for motherly love. Carefully he got up, headed to the bathroom that was in their room, locking himself inside.

Ford watched the whole thing in awe. Never in their lifetime would she hit one of her own children.

What the hell is happening? The only adult they felt safe around is no better than their dad.

Maud stomped her foot, much like a child and stormed out, slamming the door shut behind her.

Stanford, mouth agape, couldn't believe any of this. Sure, she's gotten mad before, but now she's getting physical too? This only proved that Stanley and he had absolutely no one except each other.

Speaking of Lee, how was he handling this? Ford got up out of the chair and headed over to the bathroom where Stan trapped himself. Six fingers gently knocked on the white wooden door.

"Lee?"

Stanley was sitting against the wall, knees to his chest, and his chin resting on his knees. He ignored his brother's calling and continued to stare at the white floor tiles.

"Lee, please talk to me. Tell me what you're feeling."

"Go away."

"Stan.. please."

"I said go away, you fucking abomination!" Stan was seething, and he took it out on Ford. Right now Stan didn't care, no one else does, right? Why should he keep trying?

Stanford's head dropped in shame, the insult getting to him, tears brimming his eyes as usual, he's such a crybaby.

Faint footsteps were heard, meaning Ford left. Probably heading to bed. Whatever, Lee was too busy thinking to care right now.

* * *

It had to be at least an hour before a very red eyed Stanley emerged from the bathroom feeling like shit, because he treated his brother like he was a freak of nature. He just hoped Ford was able to forgive him for being rude.

"...Stanford?" Stan whispered, shaking him.

Ford wasn't sleep, he had been crying. His eyes were red and swollen, that only made Stan feel worse. "Y-Yes?"

Lee climbed into bed with him, and gave him an extremely tight hug. One so tight, it hurt Ford to breathe. It made him feel a little better in all honesty, even though he knew Stan said what he said out of pure anger.

"I'm so sorry about what I said earlier, you must think I'm the worst, huh?"

"No, it's okay. I'm just over sensitive is all." Admitted Ford. It's not the first time he's taken something this hard.

"What I did was not okay, I shouldn't have talked to you that way, after all, we're all we got, don't we?" Stan rubbed his back soothingly trying to stop the tears that were falling.

The room was dark, except for the moonlight that shone through the window onto the floor, it was just bright enough to look into Ford's pretty brown eyes. Stan cupped his brother's cheeks with both hands, wiping away the tears that fell with his thumbs.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Lee."

Then Stan found himself doing something that surprised them both. He leaned in and kissed Ford, tongue running over his bottom lip asking for entrance. That was quickly permitted, and Stanley's tongue shot its way into Ford's mouth, Ford did the same, but Stan easily dominated the kiss.

Gently guiding Stanford to lay down, Stan broke the kiss for air and climbed on top of Ford, straddling his waist, and began kissing him again. Ford's hands made their way to Stan's hips. He left his mouth and trailed kisses down Ford's neck, stopping only to bite at the tender spot above his collarbone, drawing a pleasured gasp from Ford.

Stan started to grind his hips slowly, rubbing against the other's member, earning a moan from Ford. They were both painfully hard at this point, Stanley began to pull off the boxers Ford was wearing.

Once they were discarded, he made his way down to Ford's throbbing member, taking it all into his mouth. This was going farther than either of them had intended. What would happen if mom or dad decided to walk in and see this scene before them?

This new sensation was too much for Ford. He felt Lee's tongue swirl around his member, Stanford wasn't going to last long, he felt his orgasm coming. Two hands made their way into Stan's hair as he bobbed faster, trying to make Ford release, and be did. Stanford had bite his lip to keep from crying out as he came.

Stan pulled away, smirking. "That didn't take long."

He couldn't respond, he was too embarrassed.

"Relax Sixer, I'm only teasin'." Stan flipped him over so that his face was shoved into the mattress and ass was in the air.

Stan pulled out his own painfully hard throbbing cock, positioning it at Ford's asshole. "I'll go slow." He reassured, gripping Ford's hips to steady himself as he entered his brother's tight ass. Ford groaned with pleasure, gripping the bed sheets, sobbing into them. He pumped in and out of his twin slow at first, then thrusts became rougher and more erratic, meeting his own release shortly after. Ford was practically screaming into his pillow by the time it was all over.

Stan pulled out of him, breathing evening out again as he pulled the blankets over them both. They could clean up in the morning.

"I love you so much Stanley."

"I love you too, Fordsy." He laughed at the nickname Ford hated so much.

Stanford rolled his eyes and fell asleep in his brother's arms, Stan following shortly after.

* * *

I tried with the lemon, it isn't my first, but I never did one involving two male twins so that was kind of a struggle, but I hope it was good enough.

Happy holidays! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Honestly, I was gonna make this longer, I was really into this one, but I decided to be an asshole and cut it short.

I'm twenty-seven percent sure I messed up something in this chapter, s _omewhere_ , I just can't find it.

Anyways enjoy!

* * *

Filbrick causally sipped his whiskey while he flipped through channels on the TV. It was almost too easy to manipulate his wife, she's pretty desperate to keep him around that's for sure. If this keeps up, she'll disown those mistakes and they could start anew, make a new child, and pray they aren't a fuck up.

Maud walked in filled with guilt. She just put her hands on her child, the one thing she promised to never do. And the worst part was, she actually enjoyed doing it.

Filbrick looked over at her. "What's wrong with you, doll?"

"I uh, I had to get a little physical with Stanley.."

He was surprised it had been that easy. A smirk appeared. He folded the newspaper closed and walked over to her, standing directly behind where she sat on the chair. "What did you do to him?" His large hands made their way up to rest on her shoulders, gently kneading them to ease some of the tension.

"I didn't do much, really. I only punched him once..."

"Where?"

"In his face.."

"And how did that make you feel?"

"... It made me feel good. And I'd would do it again if I had to..." Maud shamefully admitted.

Filbrick didn't show it, but he was elated. He was never more proud of his wife in all the years of being together than at this moment right now. "You made me the proudest husband in the world." He leaned down and kissed her neck a few times, earning small whimpers from the woman.

"Help me get rid of them."

Maud bit her bottom lip. Would she really go that far for Fil?

* * *

Thank the heavens today would be a pretty relaxed day. All the seniors were going on a college trip for the day, which means the twins wouldn't be bothered much, Stanley was elated to hear the news, he couldn't stop smiling to himself.

They were stuck in Homeroom for the next hour, the advisor walked in, followed by what looked like a new student. He was very short for his age. A tiny little thing.

"Okay children, this is Fiddleford McGucket. He just moved here, so make him feel very welcomed. I mean it." She warned.

Everyone was staring at him, which caused Fiddleford to shift uncontrollably. "H-Hi.." He gave gave low wave as he scanned the room.

"Find somewhere to sit, hun. Anywhere is fine."

There weren't too many seats to choose from. The ones that were available were surrounded by either jocks, the popular chicks, or stoners. None of the seats looked good.

Ford noticed the seat directly in front of his seat and nudged Stan. They both nodded in agreement and cleared their throats loud enough to get the new kids attention, pointing at the empty seat. Fiddle took the hint and shyly walked to his new seat.

"Hey, I'm Stanford and this is my twin brother Stanley." Greeted Ford. Fiddleford smiled at them both, taking a seat turning to face them. He noticed Stan's cheek, bruised and a bit discolored, as if he had been struck across his face, but he wouldn't dare ask what happened.

Stanley gave a wide toothy grin and spoke. "Call me Stan or even Lee. I never get called Stanley unless it's something serious. Same with Fordsy."

Ford gave a snort, followed by a passive look. "Please don't call me Fordsy."

Stan scooted his desk closer to Ford's. "You know I will, Poindexter." He started laughing, followed by Ford, who tried to to seem unamused, but couldn't resist it, he loved seeing his brother happy.

Fiddleford couldn't help but smile at the two. Times like this made him wish he had a sibling, but other times he was glad he was an only child.

"Did you get your schedule yet?" Asked Ford. Fiddle almost forgot to check it, the principal gave it to him, but he didn't get a chance to actually look over it, terrified of her. He didn't want to be in the same room with her for too long.

"Oh I almost forgot!" He pulled out a crumpled sheet of paper, smoothing it out the best he could. "I need help finding these classes."

The boys looked over the paper. He was a genius like Stanford. Their schedules were pretty much the same, they had three classes together, which were AP History, AP Math, and AP Physics.

The last four classes were Chemistry, Gym, Study Hall, and French. They all had those classes together.

"Hey, looks like you're stuck with us for the year, mainly Ford. He can finally share nerdy stuff with someone other than me." Lee joked.

For the next fifty minutes, they've done nothing but back stories. Not the darker secrets, just the general things. How long they've been in New Jersey, how shitty the school is, what they like and dislike; the simple things.

The day felt longer than normal. It was boring. At least for Stan it was, he couldn't understand half the things the two were saying, so he spent his time with them just playing with a pencil, and drawing random doodles in his notebook, sporting a bored expression on his face.

* * *

By lunchtime, Stan was packed and ready to go home. Fiddleford was confused as to why the bigger twin was packed as if school was over.

"Fordsy~ I'm going home, are you coming?"

Stanford huffed at the stupid nickname and nodded, forgetting about the small blonde behind them for a moment. "We can't just leave Fiddleford behind. He doesn't even know anyone besides us."

"Then let's bring him along!" Stan clasped his hands together. "Ma and pa won't be home until tonight. So why not?"

"Um... it's okay really, I shouldn't leave school, I could get in trouble..." The smallest male tried to reason. "Besides, it's my first day, I don't want to miss anything important."

"Everything after lunch blows. You won't miss anything I promise." Retorted Stan. "You already took all the nerdy classes and I'm pretty sure you don't want to be here by yourself, high school will devour your tiny butt."

"...Fine. I'll go with you two."

"Even if you didn't want to, Lee was going to make you anyway." Ford patted his back and led him to the school's entrance.

Stanford peeked inside the house for signs if someone was home. The lights were off. It was safe to bring Fiddleford in. The tiny blonde wandered in and explored the house. It was very basic from what he saw. A TV and couch in the living room, the dining room wasn't much different, the kitchen was the messiest. Beer bottles scattered about, cigarette butts on the counters, the dishes were stacked high in the sink. He wondered if one of his parents gave Stan that bruise.

Ford called to the blonde from upstairs. "Fiddleford come on up!"

He was pulled from his thoughts and quickly ran to the voice, running up the stairs to follow Stanford to their bedroom.

The pictures hanging on the wall were of the boys, but their faces were scratched out. Why do their parents hate them so much? What did they do?

Their room was decent. Nothing like the rest of the parts of the house he'd seen. It was small, but not small enough to feel claustrophobic. The walls and carpet were white, there were two beds on either side of the room, and in between was a nightstand. It wasn't half bad.

Fiddleford awkwardly looked around the room not knowing what to do now, he never had friends before.

Stan dropped his bag at the bottom of his bed. Ford did the same. Lee looked over to see Fiddleford rubbing his arm, like he was lost. He chuckled at patted a spot next to him, silently instructing him to sit down.

They ate peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, chatted, and played games for a few hours, then fell asleep unexpectedly. Stan ended curled up with Fiddleford. A leg drapped over his body and an arm secured around the tiny male's waist.

The blonde was the first to wake up, but found he was unable to move. Stanley's arm and leg kept him in place. He blushed madly, oddly enjoying the position they were in.

Ford woke up next, his glasses slanted on his face. He focused his vision to look at the clock. It read five fifteen. Immediately after realizing the time, Stanford shot up and woke up his twin.

"Stanley wake up, now!"

He squinted his eyes due to the brightness, looking at the culprit who woke him up out of his comfortable slumber. "What?" His large arm tightened around Fiddleford.

"We have to get him out of here, before dad gets home!" That surely woke Stan up.

"Shit! Stanford why didn't you wake me up?!" He hastily grabbed Fiddleford's things and shoving them into his arms. "You have to go, now!"

It was obviously something bad, and he didn't want to be there to see it happen. They shouldn't have to put up with this either. His chest hurt just thinking about what would happen to them.

They made it to the top of the stairs before the front door was swung open, revealing their drunken father, followed by their mother who also seemed drunk.

"Fuck." Stan whispered to himself. Ford was thinking the same thing, Fiddleford forgot how to breathe for a minute. Their parents were scary, especially their father. Downright terrifying.

How was he suppose to get home now?

* * *

I don't know when I'll be able to update again, I'm supposed to be gone for about two weeks, hopefully I don't have to go.

Happy new Year!


	5. Chapter 5

Guess who's not too happy with this chapter. :DDDD

I have absolutely no excuse for why I TOOK OVER TWO WEEKS TO UPDATE, other than frustration and shiz.

I kinda ditched the whole college thing so I'll still be doing nothing. I'm thinking about adding a bit of Fiddauthor and Fiddlestan in this story now. I JUST LOVE THOSE THREE SO MUCH AAAA.

Stanford's time is coming, don't worry, he's going to suffer a great deal as well.

* * *

The two adults stumbled inside the house, knocking things over as they tripped over themselves, barely making it to the couch in the living room.

Stan frantically pushed the two away from the stairs and back into the room, closing the door before their parents saw them. Ford had his ear pressed against the frame, listening for footsteps while they thought of a way to get Fiddleford out of the house without being caught.

"Ford, what are we going to do?!"

He thought. Maybe they could sneak him out of the window? No, that wouldn't work, it's too high up and Fiddleford would surely break something. What about waiting until they passed out? Though, Fidds parents would probably give him hell for coming in too late and who knows when Maud and Filbrick would pass out. He sighed in defeat. Ford couldn't think of anything that would work.

Ford ran a six fingered hand through his hair and huffed. "I...I don't know."

"Well..." Stan chewed on his bottom lip, thinking. "Someone has to distract them. I'm going to do it." He headed for the door that Stanford was blocking.

Immediately, Ford shook his head, he refused to let his brother get hurt when there's another way; he wasn't sure what other option they had, but there had to be something! Dad's an angry drunk, worse than when he's sober. He'd kill him.

"Stanford, please... its just until Fiddleford gets out of the house." Pleaded Stan, placing his hands on Ford's shoulders. "Please."

He wavered for a moment, but then held his arms out showing he was determined not to let his brother get his ass kicked. "No! You can't go out there, I won't allow it. There has to be another way, please don't!"

"Ford. Listen to me. You and I both know there's no other way around this. The sooner I get down  
there, the sooner you can get Fidds out and this will all be over." Stan tried to reason with Stanford. "Please, let me."

"..." Ford cupped Stan's cheeks, pressing his lips against his brother's fiercely.

Fiddleford, who had just watched the entire scene, stared in awe. He may not have had any siblings, but he knew this was wrong. Siblings do kiss each other, but they weren't supposed to make out with them. _Good lord, they're freaks!_

No less, he continued to watch them passionately kiss each other for what seemed like forever, finally pulling away, panting. "Please try to be careful."

Ford moved away from the door to allow Stan to get passed him. As soon as the door was opened, footsteps were heard stomping up the steps. Lee peeked over the railing to see Filbrick marching up the steps with a half empty glass bottle of alcohol in his hand. _Fuck._

He raced back into the room, softly closing the  
door and locking it behind him. "You have to get in the bathroom, pa's coming!"

Fiddleford's heart raced, he was sure he'd die if their father caught him.

Ford took Fidds' tiny hand and ran to the bathroom, hiding behind the shower curtain. As long as they were silent, Filbrick wouldn't come in there.

Their father angrily banged on the door a few times demanding to be let in. "Open the fuckin' door, cocksuckers!"

Fiddleford and Stanford couldn't hear very well, but what they could hear was the door slam open and Filbrick yelling at Stan.

They heard glass break, yelling and muffled screaming. Ford instantly knew what was happening. He was suffocating Lee. "He's going to kill him..." Stanford whispered.

He hopped out of the shower, running to assist Stan, because he probably on the verge of passing out by now. "I have to help. When I open the door, make a run for it." Ford instructed  
Fiddleford, in return he nodded at him, terrified for his life.

The blonde poked his head out of the shower curtains, waiting for the moment to make his dash.

Ford ran out and pounced on his father's back, causing his father to remove his hands from around Stan's neck also allowing a small window of opportunity for Fiddleford to run; and he did just that. He slipped out of the room unseen and ran downstairs, colliding into their mother, knocking them both over. The back of Maud's head slammed onto the floor with a /thud/. He didn't care what happened to her, he just wanted to get out of that toxic house.

Without skipping a beat, Fiddleford hopped up and ran.

Even when he got tired of running, he didn't stop until he was in the safety of his home.

* * *

A month had gone by since Fiddleford has seen the Pines' twins. At first he was upset with them, but as the days passed, so did the anger he had for them.

Now he was just concerned if they were okay. After all they've missed so many days and with a dad like that who knows if they're still alive? _No, keep positive, they'll return._

He just prayed they weren't killed and their bodies disposed somewhere.

* * *

Two more weeks go by and Fiddleford was almost certain they were both dead.

That was, until he spotted their car fly past him, swerving into an empty parking spot not too far away from where he stood. Fiddleford had grown excited to see them. He dropped his school bag, running to them as fast as he could.

The twins got out of the car and began to head inside. They were almost certain Fiddleford wouldn't want to hang out - or even be associated - with them anymore, but that was okay. As long as they were with each other, it didn't matter who was against them.

Speaking of Fiddleford, he was charging straight for them. Probably about to get on their case for putting him in so much danger after only knowing the twins for one day.

"Get ready for it, Lee."

"Mmm."

But..

He didn't speak to them. The blonde just... stared. A good chance of that being he was too pissed for words and was just going to start beating on them, which was fair. They didn't warn him beforehand what Fidd's was getting into when he agreed to tag along.

Surprisingly he did manage to trap them in the biggest hug his little, flimsy arms could possibly give, leaving the twins shocked about the whole thing. "I'm glad you two are alive.." Fiddleford whispered as happy tears brimmed his eyes.

The boys hugged the small male back gently.

Even after all the shit he'd seen, he didn't blow up at them.

He's too precious for this world.

"Guys, we're going to be late if we continue to stand here." Interrupted Ford.

"Right, right."

Stan frowned a bit as they walked into the building.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. I know it's a bit shorter than the other chapters, but that's because my phone chopped out a chunk of it and I just gave up.

I also wanted to give you all the heads up that I'm losing internet on the 24th, but if my phone's hotspot thingy can handle the computer, I'll still upload them here. However, if it doesn't, I'm going to make a second tumblr account just to post my sins because I'm way too embarrassed to post it on my personal blog xD. I'm also open to accepting prompts if anyone has something they'd like to request.

I'll update again before the 24th with the name of the tumblr URL and all that good stuff... hopefully.

UNTIL NEXT TIME.


End file.
